1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, a slide rail is used between two objects that can move relative to each other, such as between a desk and a drawer, a server and a rack etc.
A conventional slide rail assembly for a drawer and a desk includes an outer slide rail mounted to the desk, an inner slide rail mounted to the drawer, and an intermediate slide rail mounted between the outer and inner slide rails. The intermediate slide rail is extendable relative to the outer slide rail, and the inner slide rail is extendable relative to the intermediate slide rail, thus the drawer can be extended a distance out from the desk. Considerations of strength and smoothness of operation may render a given order or sequence preferable in a given slide configuration. Further, activation of external mechanisms such as cabinet interlocks may require a specific sequence of operation.
Consequently, it is required to provide a slide rail assembly having a latch mechanism urging collapsing of slide rails in a specific desired order.